The fade control provided on certain radio receivers selectively permits the output of the front speakers, for example, to be reduced without effecting the output of the rear speakers. Usually the fade function is implemented by a rather complicated high power dual fader control at the output of the audio amplifier. This is an expensive approach which also results in problems of power loss, hop-off resistance effects and sharp power rise contour over a small portion of the range of rotation of the fader.